spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob UnCanon (franchise)
SpongeBob UnCanon is a ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''crossover franchise created by Aleks Hudock. It debuted as a video game in 2006, until officially evolving into a full series in 2007. The video game was released on April 13, 2006 in Japan and May 2, 2006 in the United States. A television series debuted on Nickelodeon on June 12, 2007, running for six seasons with a total number of 163 episodes before cancelling its run on September 4, 2016. The TV series aired on Nickelodeon due to Viacom's rights to the ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''franchise. As its name implies, the title is a play-on-words that at first can presumably be misled, but it actually means in a context that "SpongeBob" obviously means that SpongeBob is the main character of the series with the term "UnCanon" meaning it has non-canon material in it, with a notable example being that Toad from the ''Super Mario ''franchise portraying as an antagonist rather than a supporting protagonist. It mashes up the SpongeBob franchise with ''Super Mario, Pokemon ''and ''The Flintstones. It temporarily crosses with Star Wars ''and Namco arcade games in the video game. Premise Plankton had once hatched another evil plot to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and was successful again for once. Realizing he would easily be stopped from succeeding with his evil plot, he ran away from Bikini Bottom into hiding. Willing to save the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and Patrick embarked on an adventure as they warped to other universes to chase down Plankton and get the formula back. However, the results of their travelling had somehow caused a disturbance in the time-space continuum as other worlds started to merge with Bikini Bottom. Now in this time, SpongeBob makes the best of befriending characters that are not from his world and embarking on adventures across the mashed-up Bikini Bottom. Some people keep their original personalities and relationships, while others are uncharacteristically different as another result of SpongeBob and Patrick's time-jumping adventure. List of media ''SpongeBob UnCanon ''(video game) The series started off as a video game. Plankton manages to successfully steal the Krabby Patty formula once again, but runs away from Bikini Bottom to make sure he would never be found. However, SpongeBob and Patrick decide to save the Krusty Krab from going out of business as they pursue Plankton while they jump from universe to universe and meet iconic characters such as Pikachu (who helps them on their journey), Pac-Man, Fred Flintstone, Mario and the ''Star Wars cast, including Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Darth Vader, Han Solo, Chewbacca and so on. But Plankton forms his own evil organization, Team Copepod, to succeed even further with his diabolical plot. SpongeBob UnCanon ''(direct-to-video film) A direct-to-video film based on the video game of the same name was released on October 18, 2006. The film follows the same plot as the game, but has some game elements removed to avoid excessive film length. ''SpongeBob UnCanon: The Series The television spin-off adaptation of the series. Taking place after the events of the video game/direct-to-video movie, it revolves around SpongeBob and Patrick's misadventures around Bikini Bottom in its time of colliding with other worlds. SpongeBob UnCanon 2 The sequel to the 2006 direct-to-video film based on the video game is currently to be announced. So far the film is still in production, but the plot revolves around Toad calculating the ultimate plan to get rid of SpongeBob. ''More coming soon!Category:AleksHudock Category:Spin-Offs Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs Based On SpongeBob Category:Pokemon Category:Crossover Series Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:2017 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:Video Games